


Who He Is

by lasairfhiona



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry ponders who he is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who He Is

His work was his passion. He'd always strove to do the best he could. To be the best he could be. As a result of that compulsion he now wore four stars on his shoulder boards. He owned his own company and his own submarine. He even had a Nobel Prize to show for his ambition.

He was at the top of his field. He'd accomplished many of the things he'd set out to do.

But.

For all his accomplishments there were still people in the world living under the thumb of oppression and starving from a lack of food. Because of that, he continued to set the bar higher and higher for himself. He drove himself to use his knowledge and skills to fight the oppression so at the end of the day a few more people lived free. He spent endless hours in his labs to find alternative food sources so a few less people would go to bed hungry.

And for all he did, or tried to do, there was more to be done. More that he felt the need to do. It was how he was. It was who he would always be.


End file.
